


SMP Coding Club <3

by Quantum_Physics



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anne and Reader are very different, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For those of you who know how this will turn out I'm sorry :/, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, More tags to be added, Named Protaganist, Other, Psychological Horror, Reader-Interactive, self aware characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Physics/pseuds/Quantum_Physics
Summary: Another reader interactive story brought to you by the Author of Masquerade!This is basically DDLC rewritten for Dream SMP characters, this is gonna get dark fastFor those of you who don't know what DDLC is I'm sorry in advance.Act 1 - Chapters 1- ???
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Orginal Characters, BadBoyHalo/Reader, Clay | Dream/Reader, GeorgeNotFound/Orginal Characters, Sapnap/Orginal Characters, Sapnap/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23





	1. Act 1 Day 1 (PoV First)

Sunlight streamed through the windows and I woke with a start. Today was the first day of college! I leapt out of bed and hurriedly began gathering clothes. I dumped them on the floor of the bathroom and started the shower. I striped off my PJs and tossed them in a hamper. I grabbed my tooth brush and added some toothpaste and leapt into the shower.

I fumbled around with my toothbrush, while trying to speed run getting a shower. I normally did this, but I was a touch out of practice. Soapy suds dripped out of my hair, and I watched it pour down the drain. I rubbed at my scalp with one hand, and brushed my teeth with the other. Oh yeah things were going great. 

I placed my toothbrush on the shower shelf and quickly began washing my body. I needed to hurry if I wanted breakfast! I sung softly to myself as rinsed off my body. Shutting the water off I grabbed my towel and began to dry off.

I checked the clock and realized that my quick shower, wasn't that quick and I needed to leave now. I piled on my clothes quickly and grabbed my bag and phone. I dashed out the door and began running to get to my car.

I barely got in before I remembered I had agreed to pick my best friend up today! I started the car and began pulling out of the driveway even before I'd gotten my seatbelt on. Risky I know.

I drove across the street down two houses and honked the horn. A minute passed before the front door opened and a boy came running out. He had black skin and a grey hoodie. He'd been my best friend since I was really little. His skin was unnaturally dark, and I had been attracted to it when we met.

He had a slice of toast in his mouth, and he was struggling with his backpack. He fumbled with the door momentarily before managing to get inside. I laughed as he fell into the seat, and he chuckled and tossed his bag into the back. He offered me the piece of toast silently and I leaned over and took a bite as I began moving forward.

As soon as he finished putting his seatbelt on I stomped the gas and we took off with a roar. BadBoyHalo (Or Bad as I liked to call him) gave a shout and immediately began freaking out.

I laughed hysterically, slowing down to match the speed limit, he was so much fun to mess with. 

"Anne what was that, you muffin head?" Bad swatted the back of my head and I giggled. Pulling up to a red light, I glanced over at Bad who was now eating a blueberry muffin. 

"Hey! When the heck did you get that?" I swiped at it, trying to steal it.

"No! Keep your sticky paws off of it." Bad pulled the muffin out of my reach and I huffed.

"Just a bite? Please?" I begged, flashing him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine just a bite..." I giggled, watching the light still as Bad held the muffin for me to take a bite.  
He may have said I could only have one bite, but he never said how big of one. 

"YOU MUFFIN HEAD! You just ate half my muffin!" Bad said angrily, and I giggled again. The light finally changed and I pulled into the college parking garage. We had to hurry to get to our classes. I parked as fast as I could and shutting the car off I grabbed our bags and began running for the lecture hall, Bad following close behind.

"Do you even know where the lecture hall is?" Bad asked me, as I ran across the sidewalks. 

"Yeah!" I replied, it's just around the corner I believe!"

Bad shook his head. "No silly, it's just ahead. Did you even go on the tour?"

I flushed, whoops. "Uh I don't think so...Good thing I have you to help out! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
Bad huffed, but shot me a grin. I winked at him, returning the grin.

We barely made it into the hall in time, collapsing in one of the bench's at the middle row, I banged my head on the desk. I had to do better.

"We made it Anne!" Bad cheered quietly beside me, and I giggled. We sure did.

  
Class went by rather smoothly. The greater majority of it going over the campus rules. I had registered the most important ones, but one part of it had caught me by surprise. All first year students were required to join a club. I have no clue what I'll do! Bad had apparently already joined a club, so I was left reading the options. The list was freaking huge and it hurt my eyes to stare at it too long.

"Earth to Anne!" Bad waved a hand over my face and I jumped. I didn't know GE was there. Oops.

"Yo, sorry Bad, what's up?" I smiled at him, grinning when he grinned at me.

"I was asking if you wanted to join the coding club I'm in. It's very small so you wouldn't have to worry about getting overwhelmed by people, or lost amongst the chaos!" He scratched the back of his head, and looked sheepish suddenly.  
"Only if you want to though."

"Bad...I'd love to join! I took some coding classes in high school, but I'd hate to intrude if the club is really that small." I winked at him.

"Oh no! Not at all! Let's go meet the others and then decide!" Bad grabbed my arm and tugged me eagerly out of the hallway, and back outside. He lead me to the recreational arts building, which I deemed as a fancy way of saying clubs...maybe.

He lead me down the halls, and back into some clearly lesser used ones. I could hear some people talking up ahead, and I felt mildly nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Bad seemed to read my mind and gave my arm a comforting squeeze. He left me outside the doorway to the room and went in. Several voices raised almost immediately in eager shouts. 

"Bad! Good to see you dude!"

"How's it been?"

"Yo."

Bad laughed some before speaking up. "Hey guys! I think I got a new club member!" I heard some cheers go out, and I smiled. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. "C'mon in Anne!"

I rubbed at my arm nervously before coming into the room. A cheer went out and I blushed slightly. There were three other people aside from Bad.

"Anne! Nice to meet you! I'm George!" A young man, with dark curly hair waved his hand at me across the room. He had a pair of goggles on top of his head, and it made me think of a mad scientist.

"Nice to meet you too George!" I beamed at the dude, and a tap at my shoulder startled me.

"Hey, I'm Sapnap." He had darker hair then George, and a bandanna was tied around his forehead. He wore a white hoodie and seemed fairly laid back.

"Nice to meet you Sapnap!" I smiled softly at him, and he flushed and glanced away. Before going back to the computer he was at.

"Nice of you to join the club." I glanced up in surprise. One of the most popular people in college was standing right in front of me. 

Dream himself. He had a huge reputation for being a 'man of mystery' as he always wore a mask over his face. The mask in question was plain and white and had a smiley face decorating it. He wore his famous green outfit, complete with fingerless gloves and combat boots. I'd never seen him personally just heard rumors about him. He was truly a...dream (badum tisssh)

  
"I haven't joined yet, but I probably will." Dream chuckled, and I grinned nervously.

"Well why don't we show Anne what we do here?" Bad suggested and I shot him a grateful look. 

"Yeah!" Sapnap cheered from the chair and I grinned.

"So Anne. We practice coding in this club. Mostly plugins for games. But on occasion we do other things." George explained, and I nodded along eagerly.

"When you say plugins for games, what kind of games do you mean?" I asked, sitting down on a nearby desk. My legs crossed comfortably.

George leaned back, fiddling with his goggles. "Like Minecraft, imagine playing Minecraft but..." He hummed in thought. "But you can only fly, and cannot stop."

I nodded, that certainly sounded fun. If not interesting to say the least. Bad and Sapnap were talking eagerly together, while Dream fiddled with his phone.

"That's so cool!" George turned the faintest pink and glanced away. I giggled and shifted around on my feet.   
"I'd love to join y'all if that's ok?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my hands.

"We'd love that Anne!" Sapnap said, and the others voiced their agreement in the background.

"Yeah! I think we should practice doing a small coding project tonight. Just to get some practice." Dream suggested and I smiled that sounded easy enough.

"I can do that! Anything specific you want me to do?" I asked, glancing around at the others.

Shrugs went out, and Sapnap spoke up. "Just do whatever you can do this afternoon. That's all." 

Hmm. I can do that! I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, this was gonna be easy! I'd better get home to work on it though. I gave them my goodbyes, explaining that I wanted to get a head start. Sapnap and George seemed a little disappointed but soon brushed it off.

Bad followed me back out, and walked with me to the parking garage. "Anne..." I turned towards Bad as his normally cheerful tone sounded more serious suddenly.

"Yeah Bad?" I asked, slowing down at his expression.

"I just wanted to say I'm really proud of you! A-and I'm glad you're my best friend." I grinned at him and dragged him into a hug.

"Aww of course dude! I'm glad you're my best friend too!" I squeezed him a moment before letting go. "Do you wanna go get ice cream before going home?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Let's go then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Who should Anne focus her coding on?
> 
> A.) Sapnap
> 
> B.) George
> 
> C.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> Dream SIMPs plz don't try to select him yet.
> 
> Also for those of you who can guess who is who in this crossover I am very sorry.
> 
> This will get dark fast


	2. Act 1 Day One (Second PoV version)

Sunlight streamed through the windows and you woke with a start. Today was the first day of college! You leapt out of bed and hurriedly began gathering clothes. You dumped them on the floor of the bathroom and started the shower. You striped off my PJs and tossed them in a hamper. You grabbed your tooth brush and added some toothpaste and leapt into the shower.

You fumbled around with the toothbrush, while trying to speed run getting a shower. You normally did this, but was a touch out of practice. Soapy suds dripped out of your hair, and you watched it pour down the drain. You rubbed at your scalp with one hand, and brushed your teeth with the other. Oh yeah things were going great. 

You placed your toothbrush on the shower shelf and quickly began washing your body. You needed to hurry if you wanted breakfast! You sung softly as you rinsed off. Shutting the water off You grabbed your towel and began to dry off.

You checked the clock and realized that your quick shower, wasn't that quick and you needed to leave now. You piled on your clothes quickly and grabbed your bag and phone. You dashed out the door and began running to get to the car.

You barely got in before you remembered you had agreed to pick your best friend up today! Starting the car, you began pulling out of the driveway even before you had gotten your seatbelt on. Risky I know.

You drove across the street down two houses and honked the horn. A minute passed before the front door opened and a boy came running out. He had black skin and a grey hoodie. He'd been your best friend since you were really little. His skin was unnaturally dark, and you had been attracted to it when you met.

He had a slice of toast in his mouth, and he was struggling with his backpack. He fumbled with the door momentarily before managing to get inside. You laughed as he fell into the seat, and he chuckled and tossed his bag into the back. He offered you the piece of toast silently and you leaned over and took a bite as you began moving forward.

As soon as he finished putting his seatbelt on you stomped the gas and took off with a roar. BadBoyHalo (Or Bad as you liked to call him) gave a shout and immediately began freaking out.

You laughed hysterically, slowing down to match the speed limit, he was so much fun to mess with. 

"Anne what was that, you muffin head?" Bad swatted the back of your head and you giggled. Pulling up to a red light, you glanced over at Bad who was now eating a blueberry muffin. 

"Hey! When the heck did you get that?" You swiped at it, trying to steal it.

"No! Keep your sticky paws off of it." Bad pulled the muffin out of my reach and you huffed.

"Just a bite? Please?" You begged, flashing him your best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine just a bite..." You giggled, watching the light still as Bad held the muffin for you to take a bite.  
He may have said you could only have one bite, but he never said how big of one. 

"YOU MUFFIN HEAD! You just ate half my muffin!" Bad said angrily, and you giggled again. The light finally changed and you pulled into the college parking garage. We had to hurry to get to our classes. You parked as fast as you could. Shutting the car off you grabbed your bags and began running for the lecture hall, Bad following close behind.

"Do you even know where the lecture hall is?" Bad asked you, as you ran across the sidewalks. 

"Yeah!" You replied, "it's just around the corner I believe!"

Bad shook his head. "No silly, it's just ahead. Did you even go on the tour?"

You flushed, whoops. "Uh I don't think so...Good thing I have you to help out! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
Bad huffed, but shot you a grin. You winked at him, returning the grin.

You barely made it into the hall in time, collapsing in one of the bench's at the middle row, you banged your head on the desk. You had to do better.

"We made it Anne!" Bad cheered quietly beside me, and you giggled. You sure did.

  
Class went by rather smoothly. The greater majority of it going over the campus rules. You had registered the most important ones, but one part of it had caught me by surprise. All first year students were required to join a club. You had no idea what to do! Bad had apparently already joined a club, so you was left reading the options. The list was freaking huge and it hurt your eyes to stare at it too long.

"Earth to Anne!" Bad waved a hand over your face and you jumped. You didn't know he was there. Oops.

"Yo, sorry Bad, what's up?" You smiled at him, grinning when he grinned at you.

"I was asking if you wanted to join the coding club I'm in. It's very small so you wouldn't have to worry about getting overwhelmed by people, or lost amongst the chaos!" He scratched the back of his head, and looked sheepish suddenly.  
"Only if you want to though."

"Bad...I'd love to join! I took some coding classes in high school, but I'd hate to intrude if the club is really that small." You winked at him.

"Oh no! Not at all! Let's go meet the others and then decide!" Bad grabbed your arm and tugged you eagerly out of the hallway, and back outside. He lead you to the recreational arts building, which you deemed as a fancy way of saying clubs...maybe.

Bad lead me down the halls, and back into some clearly lesser used ones. You could hear some people talking up ahead, and felt mildly nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Bad seemed to read your mind and gave your arm a comforting squeeze. He left you outside the doorway to the room and went in. Several voices raised almost immediately in eager shouts. 

"Bad! Good to see you dude!"

"How's it been?"

"Yo."

Bad laughed some before speaking up. "Hey guys! I think I got a new club member!" You heard some cheers go out, and smiled. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. "C'mon in Anne!"

You rubbed at your arm nervously before coming into the room. A cheer went out and you blushed slightly. There were three other people aside from Bad.

"Anne! Nice to meet you! I'm George!" A young man, with dark curly hair waved his hand at me across the room. He had a pair of goggles on top of his head, and it made you think of a mad scientist.

"Nice to meet you too George!" You beamed at the dude, and a tap at your shoulder startled you.

"Hey, I'm Sapnap." He had darker hair then George, and a bandanna was tied around his forehead. He wore a white hoodie and seemed fairly laid back.

"Nice to meet you Sapnap!" You smiled softly at him, and he flushed and glanced away. Before going back to the computer he was at.

"Nice of you to join the club." Younglanced up in surprise. One of the most popular people in college was standing right in front of you. 

Dream himself. He had a huge reputation for being a 'man of mystery' as he always wore a mask over his face. The mask in question was plain and white and had a smiley face decorating it. He wore his famous green outfit, complete with fingerless gloves and combat boots. You'd never seen him personally just heard rumors about him. He was truly a...dream (badum tisssh)

  
"I haven't joined yet, but I probably will." Dream chuckled, and you grinned nervously.

"Well why don't we show Anne what we do here?" Bad suggested and you shot him a grateful look. 

"Yeah!" Sapnap cheered from the chair and you grinned.

"So Anne. We practice coding in this club. Mostly plugins for games. But on occasion we do other things." George explained, and you nodded along eagerly.

"When you say plugins for games, what kind of games do you mean?" You asked, sitting down on a nearby desk. Your legs crossed comfortably.

George leaned back, fiddling with his goggles. "Like Minecraft, imagine playing Minecraft but..." He hummed in thought. "But you can only fly, and cannot stop."

You nodded, that certainly sounded fun. If not interesting to say the least. Bad and Sapnap were talking eagerly together, while Dream fiddled with his phone.

"That's so cool!" George turned the faintest pink and glanced away. You giggled and shifted around on my feet.   
"I'd love to join y'all if that's ok?" You asked nervously, fiddling with your hands.

"We'd love that Anne!" Sapnap said, and the others voiced their agreement in the background.

"Yeah! I think we should practice doing a small coding project tonight. Just to get some practice." Dream suggested and you smiled, that sounded easy enough.

"I can do that! Anything specific you want me to do?" You asked, glancing around at the others.

Shrugs went out, and Sapnap spoke up. "Just do whatever you can do this afternoon. That's all." 

Hmm. You can do that! You brushed your bangs out of your eyes, this was gonna be easy! You'd better get home to work on it though. You gave them goodbyes, explaining that you wanted to get a head start. Sapnap and George seemed a little disappointed but soon brushed it off.

Bad followed you back out, and walked with you to the parking garage. "Anne..." You turned towards Bad as his normally cheerful tone sounded more serious suddenly.

"Yeah Bad?" You asked, slowing down at his expression.

"I just wanted to say I'm really proud of you! A-and I'm glad you're my best friend." You grinned at him and dragged him into a hug.

"Aww of course dude! I'm glad you're my best friend too!" You squeezed him a moment before letting go. "Do you wanna go get ice cream before going home?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Let's go then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Who should Anne focus her coding on?
> 
> A.) Sapnap
> 
> B.) George
> 
> C.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> Dream SIMPs plz don't try to select him yet.
> 
> Also for those of you who can guess who is who in this crossover I am very sorry.
> 
> This will get dark fast


	3. Act 1 Day 2 (PoV First Person)

I entered the coding club, a grin on my face, this was gonna be so much fun. No one else was in the room yet, as everyone was probably just now leaving classes. I heard a thump from the nearby closet. 

Maybe I wasn't alone...

Another thump sounded and I crept towards it, hoping to scare whoever was there. A curse informed me it was Sapnap and I giggled loudly, and a string of explicit language was released.

"Oh hey Anne." Sapnap adjusted in the doorway, propping himself to block the frame. "What's up?"

I stood on my tippy toes trying to view past him, but he kept shifting to keep me from seeing what was back there. "Nothing, just wondering what you're doing?"

"Nothing much. Just some school work." He refused to budge, even after I glared softly at him.

"Mind telling me what you're hiding?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He didn't even blink, instead turning his head to the side to hide his grin. "No."

"Fine. Could you help me while I finish my coding?" I asked, I hadn't gotten it to work successfully without a ton of errors yet, and really needed some help.

"Fine, only if you stop trying to see into the closet, and don't try to sneak of to get in here." He eyed me and I giggled, well that was one plan shot to heck.

"Ok deal!" I held out my hand for him to shake and he shook his head with a grin before taking my hand. 

"Deal... Now what did you need help with?" He asked, and I went over to the desk, pulling out my laptop. 

"I tried to program Minecraft to make levels work how levels normally work." He gazed at me quizzically, "y'know higher health, stronger defense and offense, new skills unlocked. Etc. But for whatever reason the stronger defense is absolutely bugging out, and instead transferring it's crap to offense making that extremely OP."

"Hmm. Can I see the coding?" Sapnap asked and I willingly shoved my laptop over, after pulling the manuscript up on the screen. 

"Go nuts dude, my brain is fried after working on this for so long." I laid my head down on the desk and groaned loudly. Sapnap paused a moment, and looked at me before shrugging and going back to typing away.

I could hear talking out in the hallway, signaling the approach of others, and stared at the doorway.

George came through first, startling when he met my stare. He stared back with an equally intense expression. Before I broke and looked away grinning. 

Bad came through next, talking quietly to Dream who seemed very into the conversation. "Tech-Con is this Saturday..." The conversation was moved to the back of the class room so I couldn't hear the rest, but Bad gave me a cheerful grin as he passed by.

Dream gave a half hearted wave, and I waved back, as he went on. George fell into a seat next to me, and gave a groan. Almost matching my groan earlier.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, and I lifted my head off the desk.

"Coding." Sapnap replied, not even glancing away from the screen.

"What kind of coding."

"Minecraft Coding."

"What kind of Minecraft coding?"

I stared George dead in the eyes.  
"The coding kind."

He snorted and shook his head, and gazed up at the ceiling. "I just realized that we're missing ceiling tiles in here."   
I gazed up after him, where were the missing tiles?

"Over there you see?" He pointed towards a corner, where there were definitely tiles.

"No..?"

"Gotcha." He grinned at me as I swatted at him. Jerk.

"Anne." Sapnap said and I glanced over at him. "I think I got it fixed, wanna test it out?"

"Oh shoot! You did?" I asked, I didn't expect him to actually fix it. Maybe just tell me where I had screwed up.

"Yeah. You had a typo in your spelling and for some reason it would make it divert to the other option..." He explained.

That...that would make a lot of sense.

I scooted my laptop over, as George looked on with interest. 

Booting up Minecraft I found myself smiling. This was a good choice, joining this club.

I turned cheats on, and started a new survival world. Giving my character some random levels of exp, I watched in delight as your health bar and new stats changed to match your levels.

"That's so freaking cool!" George exclaimed from over my shoulder and I giggled glancing over at him.

"Thanks for your help Sapnap!" I leaned over and gave him a hug. He immediately froze and a moment passed before he began hugging back.

"What's going on?" I felt Dream lean on top of my head, propping himself up.  
He stared at the screen for a moment, before answering himself. "Oh! Did you program Minecraft to give you perks with each level?" He watched for another moment, humming above me.

"I did yeah, Sapnap helped me finish it though."

"Nah you did most of the work, so don't worry about crediting me." Sapnap blushed slightly and craned his head towards the ceiling. 

"But you did help me though." I smiled, as we watched the screen.

Bad was watching quietly from the side, watching with a small grin. I beamed at him and gave him a thumbs up. He was such a good friend!

"So what inspired this Anne?" George asked, fiddling with his keyboard. 

"Um. Y'know just most games I guess. I've wanted them to add this for a while, but it got put towards enchanting instead." I rubbed my hand across my face. 

"Neat. You'll have to show me how you did it." George replied, then began doing coding things on his computer. The group around me dispersed slightly, Sapnap leaving to use the bathroom and Bad going to organize supplies. 

Dream still hadn't moved from my head, and I shifted nervously. Why hadn't he moved?

"Thanks again for joining the club, it's really cheered up the others. I was afraid you had been pressured into it." He murmured softly, and I continued in the game.

"Oh, I used to code a lot when I was younger, and this seems to be a lot of fun. You didn't pressure me into joining at all." I said back, focused on the game.

"Maybe, but it certainly has made things interesting." He hummed above me, and I smiled. "Well anyways _Anne_ , I've got to go. See you around."

"Bye dude, cya later." I waved a hand at him as he finally got off my head. What an interesting dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Should the Coding Club partake in Tech-Con?
> 
> A.) Yes.
> 
> B.) No
> 
> 2.) Who should Anne spend time with?
> 
> A.) George
> 
> B.) Sapnap
> 
> C.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> 2/6 Days Complete <3


	4. Act 1 Day 2 (PoV Second Person)

You entered the coding club, a grin on your face, this was gonna be so much fun. No one else was in the room yet, as everyone was probably just now leaving classes. You heard a thump from the nearby closet. 

Maybe you weren't alone...

Another thump sounded and you crept towards it, hoping to scare whoever was there. A curse informed you it was Sapnap and you giggled loudly, a string of explicit language following another thunk.

"Oh hey Anne." Sapnap adjusted in the doorway, propping himself to block the frame. "What's up?"

You stood on your tippy toes trying to view past him, but he kept shifting to keep you from seeing what was back there. "Nothing, just wondering what you're doing?"

"Nothing much. Just some school work." He refused to budge, even after you glared softly at him.

"Mind telling me what you're hiding?" You fluttered your eyelashes at him.

He didn't even blink, instead turning his head to the side to hide his grin. "No."

"Fine. Could you help me while I finish my coding?" You asked, you hadn't gotten it to work successfully without a ton of errors yet, and really needed some help.

"Fine, only if you stop trying to see into the closet, and don't try to sneak of to get in here." He eyed you and you giggled, well that was one plan shot to heck.

"Ok deal!" You held out your hand for him to shake and he shook his head with a grin before taking your hand. 

"Deal... Now what did you need help with?" He asked, and you went over to the desk, pulling out your laptop. 

"I tried to program Minecraft to make levels work how levels normally work." He gazed at you quizzically, "y'know higher health, stronger defense and offense, new skills unlocked. Etc. But for whatever reason the stronger defense is absolutely bugging out, and instead transferring it's crap to offense making that extremely OP."

"Hmm. Can I see the coding?" Sapnap asked and you willingly shoved your laptop over, after pulling the manuscript up on the screen. 

"Go nuts dude, my brain is fried after working on this for so long." You laid your head down on the desk and groaned loudly. Sapnap paused a moment, and looked at you before shrugging and going back to typing away.

You could hear talking out in the hallway, signaling the approach of others, and stared at the doorway.

George came through first, startling when he met your stare. He stared back with an equally intense expression. Before you broke and looked away grinning. 

Bad came through next, talking quietly to Dream who seemed very into the conversation. "Tech-Con is this Saturday..." The conversation was moved to the back of the class room so you couldn't hear the rest, but Bad gave you a cheerful grin as he passed by.

Dream gave a half hearted wave, and you waved back, as he went on. George fell into a seat next to you, and gave a groan. Almost matching your groan earlier.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, and you lifted your head off the desk.

"Coding." Sapnap replied, not even glancing away from the screen.

"What kind of coding."

"Minecraft Coding."

"What kind of Minecraft coding?"

You stared George dead in the eyes.  
"The coding kind."

He snorted and shook his head, and gazed up at the ceiling. "I just realized that we're missing ceiling tiles in here."   
You gazed up after him, where were the missing tiles?

"Over there you see?" He pointed towards a corner, where there were definitely tiles.

"No..?"

"Gotcha." He grinned at me as you as you swatted at him. Jerk.

"Anne." Sapnap said and you glanced over at him. "I think I got it fixed, wanna test it out?"

"Oh shoot! You did?" You asked, you didn't expect him to actually fix it. Maybe just tell you where you had screwed up.

"Yeah. You had a typo in your spelling and for some reason it would make it divert to the other option..." He explained.

That...that would make a lot of sense.

You scooted your laptop over, as George looked on with interest. 

Booting up Minecraft you found myself smiling. This was a good choice, joining this club.

You turned cheats on, and started a new survival world. Giving your character some random levels of exp, you watched in delight as your health bar and new stats changed to match your levels.

"That's so freaking cool!" George exclaimed from over your shoulder and you giggled glancing over at him.

"Thanks for your help Sapnap!" You leaned over and gave him a hug. He immediately froze and a moment passed before he began hugging back.

"What's going on?" You felt Dream lean on top of your head, propping himself up.  
He stared at the screen for a moment, before answering himself. "Oh! Did you program Minecraft to give you perks with each level?" He watched for another moment, humming above you.

"I did yeah, Sapnap helped me finish it though."

"Nah you did most of the work, so don't worry about crediting me." Sapnap blushed slightly and craned his head towards the ceiling. 

"But you did help me though." You smiled, as you all watched the screen.

Bad was watching quietly from the side, watching with a small grin. You beamed at him and gave him a thumbs up. He was such a good friend!

"So what inspired this Anne?" George asked, fiddling with his keyboard. 

"Um. Y'know just most games I guess. I've wanted them to add this for a while, but it got put towards enchanting instead." You rubbed your hand across your face. 

"Neat. You'll have to show me how you did it." George replied, then began doing coding things on his computer. The group around you dispersed slightly, Sapnap leaving to use the bathroom and Bad going to organize supplies. 

Dream still hadn't moved from your head, and you shifted nervously. Why hadn't he moved?

"Thanks again for joining the club, it's really cheered up the others. I was afraid you had been pressured into it." He murmured softly, and you continued in the game.

"Oh, I used to code a lot when I was younger, and this seems to be a lot of fun. You didn't pressure me into joining at all." You said back, focused on the game.

"Maybe, but it certainly has made things interesting." He hummed above me, and you smiled. "Well anyways _Anne_ , I've got to go. See you around."

"Bye dude, cya later." You waved a hand at him as he finally got off your head. What an interesting dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Should the Coding Club partake in Tech-Con?
> 
> A.) Yes.
> 
> B.) No
> 
> 2.) Who should Anne spend time with?
> 
> A.) George
> 
> B.) Sapnap
> 
> C.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> 2/6 Days Complete <3


End file.
